


While your lips are still red

by Den_dun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hanahaki Disease, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Den_dun/pseuds/Den_dun
Summary: Брат застает тебя за разведением раствора для полоскания. Застывает в дверном проеме ванны и смотрит на разложившиеся живописной картиной твоих страданий лепестки цветов.





	While your lips are still red

Ты привык видеть Бро сильным.

Непоколебимым. Непреклонным. Всемогущим. Ты не мог представить себе его иначе.  
Для тебя он был подобен богу, имеющим полную и безоговорочную власть над твоей жизнью и твоим миром. Тебе казалось, что у него не было слабостей, что он безупречен, и любая мысль, опровергающая это утверждение, была бы слишком оскорбительной и крамольной.  
Но твой Бро кашляет кровью за завтраком. Твой Бро с надсадным хрипом просыпается по ночам из-за удушья. Твой Бро выплевывает салатово-зеленые лепестки цветов.

Твой Бро серьезно болен и, кажется, лекарства от этой болезни нет.

Он запрещает тебе приближаться к нему во время приступов кашля, закрывается в ванной, не дает даже взглянуть на окровавленные цветы, сметая их в мусорное ведро.

Он начинает игнорировать тебя, и ты уже не можешь вспомнить, когда вы в последний раз находились рядом друг с другом.

\- Это заразно, малой. З-а-р-а-з-н-о, дурья ты башка. – С раздражением отталкивает тебя он, каждый раз, когда ты лезешь к нему. – Ты же знаешь, что значит «заразно»?

Ты киваешь – ты большой, тебе почти шесть, ты все знаешь – но все равно его не слушаешься.

\- Послушай. – Говорит он, поднимая тебя на уровень своих глаз. – Хочешь знать, что это за болезнь?

Конечно же, ты хочешь. Может быть, тогда ты все же сможешь исправить хоть что-то?

 

***

 

Ты не можешь.

Против любви бессильны даже боги – ты давно выучил это.

Иногда любовь ведет к смерти, и тогда даже бессмертный не сможет противиться ей.

Бро не мог допустить этого, равно как и не мог сделать что-то с «любовью», единственное, что оставалось – операция. Экспериментальный, опасный, непроверенный метод, но Бро собирался бороться до последнего. Не собирался умирать на твоих глазах.

Он остался в живых, он остался твоим братом, сохранил память и способность ясно мыслить, но больше не улыбался, не устраивал с тобой плюшевые войны, не строил подушечные форты.

Часть тебя умерла в тот же самый день, когда Бро отказался от эмоций и чувств ради тебя.

 

***

 

Когда ты становишься достаточно взрослым, чтобы пользоваться компьютером самостоятельно, ты первым делом вбиваешь название в гугл. Это занимает некоторое время – глаза ищут подходящие буквы, которые никак не хотят складываться в слова.

Х – а – н – а – х – а – к – и.

Заболевание, поражающее дыхательные пути в связи с неразделенной любовью. Звучит не по-настоящему, словно бы понарошку, подобно городским легендам, но в статье на википедии подтвержденные исследования, проверенные сведения и внушительный список ссылок на научные ресурсы.

«Психосоматика», «самовнушение», «влияние психологического состояние человека на его физическое», «аутосомное заболевание» - все эти слова ничего не значат для тебя. Роуз с Джейд объяснят все попозже. 

Пока тебе достаточно памяти о застывших в глазах брата слезах, чтобы понимать насколько все плохо.

Имя твоего брата – в числе первопроходцев в способах лечения. Чуть выше его приводит в пример «средней тяжести смешанного течения».

Ты не можешь спокойно смотреть на цветы.

Надсадный и не проходящий кашель мисс Пэйнт, твоей любимой школьной учительницы, вселяет в тебя смутное беспокойство.

 

***

 

На похороны мисс Пэйнт собирается вся школа – она, обладая воистину безграничным терпением и всепрощающей добротой, пользовалась всеобщей любовью и уважением.

Брат кладет руку тебе на плечо, когда директор произносит речь – вскользь упоминает об «ужасной болезни, что забрала свет нашего солнца» – и ты все-таки срываешься и плачешь. Роуз берет тебя за руку, выражая поддержку, Джейд, не перестающая рыдать со дня смерти мисс Пэйнт – неловко обнимает тебя.

Мисс Пэйнт продержалась четыре месяца, и за неделю до ее смерти, ты, во время уборки классной комнаты, нашел брошенную коробочку с цветками черных нарциссов.

«Заразно» - слышал в голове ты голос Бро.

«Если следовать теории об инфекционной природе заболевания, то заражение происходит через контакт с выделяемым продуктом, конкретно – цветком или же его лепестками» - говорила статья в википедии.

Но ты ничего не мог с собой поделать. Оно отняло у тебя брата. Отняло, как позже скажет школьный психолог, материнскую фигуру.

Это было последней памятью.

Ты сжимаешь засохшие бутоны в своей руке всю церемонию и опускаешь коробочку в гроб, перед тем, как его навсегда погребут под несколькими метрами земли.

 

***

 

Пубертатный период – возрастная группа риска.

Не то, что бы это имело большое значение – твоему брату было двадцать шесть, когда он заболел, а мисс Пэйнт – тридцать три, но все же.

Тебе двенадцать и ты даже не удивляешься, когда после одинокого завтрака, состоящего из колы и холодной картошки фри, тебя скручивает в узел.

Ты ждал этого. Ты безнадежно влюбленный подросток, непосредственно контактировавший с двумя носителями, и находишься в группе риска. Все давным-давно было ясно.

Ты несешься в ванну, и тебя почти выворачивает наизнанку над унитазом. Потом ты долго кашляешь, стоя на коленях и опираясь на ободок.

В рвоте – блядские цветы.

 

***

 

Ты тянешь за смыв, наблюдая за тем, как остатки твоего завтрака исчезают в сливе. Ты намерен скрывать происходящее от брата так долго, сколько сможешь. Ты не хочешь беспокоить его.

Ты не хочешь становиться таким, как он.

Такое бывает, читаешь ты в интернете. Когда организм отторгает еду или же ее определенный тип в часы перед приступом. Бывает и не такое, читаешь ты дальше. Как, например, если бы твой организм отторгал еду постоянно.

Цветы – незабудки, такие же голубые, как его глаза.

Он ведь «не гей», ты интересовался, несмотря на то, что вам обоим пока рано. Он «не гей», вам по двенадцать и ты старше почти на полгода, но смятые лепестки незабудок так и останутся на твоих руках.

Самому молодому пациенту с ханахаки было девять лет, и он умер от голода. Ты все еще можешь усваивать пищу и у тебя есть немного времени.

Все могло бы быть неплохо – если бы ты не знал, что это не все.

 

***

 

Из симптомов отмечают повышенную чувствительность, плаксивость и депрессию. Говорят про бессонницу, нервное истощение. На форумах рассказывали про вещи пострашнее – волчанку, сильнейшие аллергии, рак - спровоцированные ханахаки. Словно бы организм стремился убить себя быстрее, чем это возможно. Быстрее, чем придет время, когда человек больше не сможет дышать, потому что его легкие будут наполнены цветами.

Тебе хватает роз и незабудок на дне стакана.

Шипы царапают горло изнутри – тебе не повезло, пурпур мешается с алым – твоя кровь на лепестках. Если он «не гей», то она «не гетеро», и ты тянешь достаточно, чтобы дожить до тринадцати и спросить у нее об этом.

Маленькие, аккуратные и неприметные цветочки незабудки лежат каймой вокруг.

Ты полощешь горло тем же раствором, каким пользовался при ангине, и снова заходишься в приступе удушливого кашля.

В раковину сыплются зеленые лепестки.

 

***

 

Твой итог – синие незабудки, пурпурные розы и зеленые – ты спросил у Джейд – хризантемы.

Намек абсолютно ясен, а подбор – по цвету глаз. У них – прекрасные глаза.

На форуме посоветовали разобраться досконально, вникая в оттенки и положения листьев на стебле.

У незабудок и синевы тождественное значение – преданность и верность.

У роз богатая история и в соединении с величественным пурпуром они дают любовь с первого взгляда – так говорит справочник.

Зеленый – цвет надежды, хризантема характеризует чистоту. Значит ли это, что ты все еще можешь надеяться?

Бред.

Теория составления букетов приносит тебе лишнюю головную боль. Ты лежишь на кровати, закрывшись в своей комнате от обеспокоенного твоей замкнутостью брата, и пытаешься увидеть в послании из цветов больше, чем в нем есть на самом деле.

Ты уверен – Роуз бы понравилось, она любит игры разума, где у каждого игрока по скелету в шкафу, а в словах двойственное значение и совершенно иной смысл, чем закладывался изначально. Джейд бы тоже была увлечена – ей нравятся логические задачи, взывающие к ее аналитическим способностям. Это было бы вызовом, от которого она не смогла бы отказаться. А Джон бы воспользовался полученными знаниями для устройства еще большего количества розыгрышей. Он бы вызвал у людей улыбки и смех, и сиял бы от радости, что его очередное представление кому-то понравилось.

Черт. Ты смаргиваешь слезы и долго кашляешь, плача от боли – физической и душевной. 

Надо поберечься – ты хочешь провести с ними столько времени, сколько сможешь.

 

***

 

Конечно, следовало бы обратиться к врачу.

Тебе становится хуже – может быть, ты бы прожил на несколько лет дольше, люби ты только одного, а не троих – и с каждым днем дышать становиться труднее и труднее. Ты стремительно теряешь в весе, отказываешься от еды, потому что тебе больно глотать, и ты знаешь, что через несколько часов она окажется снаружи, и повторяешь судьбу своего брата, хрипя по ночам в подушку и списывая вечный кашель на бронхиты и простуды.

Ты таешь на глазах – болезнь съедает тебя и хоронит заживо – и друзья с семьей беспокоятся за тебя, но ты продолжаешь молчать.

Никаких врачей.

В вечной дилемме между жизнью и эмоциями, ты делаешь выбор и он глуп, но предсказуем.

Ты предпочитаешь смерть потери возможности чувствовать. Ты боишься смерти – ты так молод, тебе все еще тринадцать, ты все еще ребенок – но сильнее боишься посмотреть в зеркало и увидеть пустоту в своих глазах. Такую же, что отражается глазах твоего брата. 

Во многом – это из-за детских травм. В еще большем – из-за твоей любви к ним.

Ты восхищаешься ими. Любишь их. Готов пожертвовать ради них всем.

Потому что Роуз – восхитительно упорная и увлекающаяся, Джейд – невероятно сильная и воодушевляющая, а Джон – потрясающе храбрый.

Потому что, Роуз утешала тебя после каждой ссоры с братом, Джон веселил, каждый раз, когда ты чувствовал себя грустно, Джейд ободряла и стремилась помочь, видя тебя насквозь.

Потому что ближе них для тебя больше никого нет – после всех этих объятий, шуток и подколок, после всех этих ночей страшных историй, прогулок и разделенных на четверых секретов.

Потому что из-за этого их невозможно любить.

Но почему-то ты так и не решаешься признаться хотя бы одному из них.

 

***

 

Брат застает тебя за разведением раствора для полоскания. Застывает в дверном проеме ванны и смотрит на разложившиеся живописной картиной твоих страданий лепестки цветов.

Ты не вовремя закашливаешься снова – вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, ты едва можешь дышать – и понимаешь, что ты не сможешь отовраться еще раз.

Останься у Бро хоть что-то после той операции – он бы наорал на тебя, обнял, сказал бы, что все будет хорошо. Попробовал бы успокоить тебя и успокоиться самому. Вы бы попробовали. У вас бы получилось.

Но он пуст и набирает номер клиники, где когда-то проходил лечение сам, оставляя тебя наедине с твоими собственными страхами.

 

***

 

За пять лет технология была усовершенствованна, но главный побочный эффект – потеря всех чувств и эмоций – никуда не делся. Бро пытается рационализировать, но тебя это все равно не успокаивает, и ты замыкаешься, уходишь в себя.

Врачи теребят тебя, тыкают, бесцеремонно дергают и лапают. Цокают и ворчат о том, как сильно ты запустил себя. Обещают «починить» и все исправить.

Ты не хочешь чиниться. Ты не хочешь быть исправленным. Ты чувствуешь себя почти мертвым – словно бы все уже позади – и проходишь предоперационную терапию. Она отнимает почти столько же сил, сколько и болезнь и ты больше не хочешь жить, но в мире без чувств это не будет чем-то важным. По крайней мере, так говорит тебе Бро.

В день перед операцией ты просишь Бро привезти к тебе друзей.

 

***

 

Ты просил Бро молчать обо всем – он всегда сдерживает обещания – но Джейд всегда была очень проницательной. Ей хватает одного взгляда на тебя – бледного, худого, с выпирающими костями и глубоко залегшими под глазами тенями, опутанного проводами и датчиками в окружении множества аппаратов, слишком слабого, чтобы подняться с кровати и потому приветствующего их в полулежащем положении – чтобы все понять.

Она отвешивает тебе звонкую пощечину и кричит на тебя. Роуз стоит рядом с непроницаемым выражением лица – в глубине ее глаз плещется океан печали и… вины? – Джон отводит взгляд в сторону, но, в конце концов, именно он выступает вперед и придерживают заведенную для очередного удара руку Джейд.

Он опускается рядом с тобой на колени и мнется, словно бы подбирая слова. 

Ты пытаешься справить с нарастающим приступом, но у тебя нет сил – ты слишком устал – и просто позволяешь цветам наполнять твои легкие, твою глотку, твой рот.

Бро вызывает врачей, твои показатели на экране бешено скачут, и воздух вокруг тебя разрывается непереносимым шумом – писк приборных панелей.

Ты слышишь обрывки фраз – «…убик адреналина внутрив…», «…дключите к аппарату ИВЛ», «…одите отсюд…», «…чно подготовьте операционную…» – и ловишь фрагменты окружающего мира.

Последнее, что ты видишь – клочок мира, сосредоточенного в полном боли лице Джона, вырывающегося из хватки твоего брата.

Последнее, что ты слышишь – те самые слова, которые не рассчитывал услышать когда-либо.

Джон кричит, Роуз плачет, Джейд хватает только на хрип, врачи и санитары шипят и ругаются, приборы шумят, но какофония звуков складывается в одно.

\- Мы любим тебя, Дейв! Не смей умирать!

Ты закрываешь глаза. Силы покидают тебя. 

 

***

 

\- Дейв?


End file.
